Ne me demande pas pourquoi
by Voracity666
Summary: Mon seul rêve : que tu remarques ma présence ! Je suis la plus belle et tu ne me vois pas... Slash ! Sirius Black x OC - Lucius Malefoy x OC - Rémus Lupin x OC - James Potter x OC - Lord Voldemort x OC - Severus Rogue x OC. En pause... Longue
1. Présentation

**_Disclaimers :_** la jeune fille m'appartient, et les autres sont à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+... Pour le moment !

**_Auteure :_** (si si ! ça existe) Voracity666

Corrigé par Selijah

* * *

Comme toujours je le regardais... Pourquoi ne me voyais-tu pas ? Comme toutes les filles, je rêvais que tu remarques ma présence... Comme toutes les filles ? Non... Je n'attendais de ta part qu'un simple regard. Je savais que me faire remarquer ne servirait à rien avec toi... Tu n'étais pas comme les autres garçons. Je n'étais pas comme les autres filles.

Je dévalai les escaliers de pierre, ma cape flottant derrière moi. Mon sac me pesait et mes bras avaient du mal à ne pas faire tomber les affaires volumineuses que je portais plaquées à moi.

Je ralentis, arrivée en bas. Quelques pas à peine et on me frappa l'épaule. Je me retournai d'un bloc et me retrouvai face à un garçon aux yeux noirs. D'un coup, il fit tomber mes affaires et m'attrapa les poignets. Il s'approcha de mon visage et sa respiration me chatouilla les lèvres. Je louchai pour le surveiller.

-Je me disais bien avoir remarqué des formes, dessous.

-T'as intérêt à me lâcher tout de suite, ou tu le regretteras Potter !

-J'ai trop peur ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Sirius ?

Il se retourna, voulant avoir l'avis de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sourit, puis pâlit en m'apercevant. Il poussa James qui me lâcha. Sirius me prit par les épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu la connais ?

-C'est ma sœur...

-Tu as pris du temps pour m'apercevoir, frérot.

-Si je vous gène...

-Oui, tu me gènes.

-Arrête... T'es dans quelle maison ?

-T'es devenu bigleux ou quoi ?

De l'index, je montrai le serpent vert qui ornait mon blason.

-La famille doit être heureuse.

-Ils sont bien les seuls !

Je grimaçai. Il sourit, amusé.

-T'as cours de quoi ?

-Potion.

-Nous aussi.

-Tu es en même année que nous ?

-Oui, mon vieux... Et si tu me lâchais ? Je vais être en retard, moi !

-Euh... bien sûr !

Je me penchai pour récupérer mes livres tombés dans la boue.

-Laisse-moi t'aider !

-Si tu veux.

D'un coup de baguette, mes livres redevinrent propre et réintégrèrent mes bras.

-J'y vais !

-Attends-moi !

Potter et mon frère coururent derrière moi, car j'avais forcé le pas. Arrivée devant la porte du cachot, je tapai du pied en les attendant. Je frappai et entrai, suivis des deux garçons essoufflés.

-Désolée professeur Slughorn.

-Vous arrivez au bon moment, miss. Nous allions nous mettre en groupe.

-Ah...

-Oui. Exceptionnellement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards vont travailler ensemble. Je m'occupe des groupes.

-Euh... Génial !

Je m'assis en vitesse aux côtés d'Elsa, ma meilleure amie. Je feuilletai le livre de potion, n'écoutant pas. Au point que je n'avais pas remarqué le changement de ma voisine.

-Hé, Elsa !

-Désolé, c'est pas Elsa...

Je me tournai, abasourdie, vers mon voisin.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**


	2. Révélation

**_Disclaimers :_** Ne m'appartient que Mibby et Elsa, sinon à JK Rowling!

**_Note :_** Il risque d'avoir beaucoup de chapitres : je ne sais pas les couper !

Corrigé par Selijah

* * *

-Potter... Quel bonheur de te voir assis à mes côtés...

-Tu t'appelles Médora ? C'est pas une blague ?

-Oui. Non. Mais on m'appelle Mib.

-Pourquoi ?

-Médora Isabelle Black. Ce sont mes initiales...

-Ah.

Je sortis les ingrédients et ouvris le manuel à la page demandée. Voyant la tête de mon voisin, je soupirai.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère le faire.

-Je vais faire quoi, alors ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à me passer les ingrédients...

Je prenais un gros risque... Heureusement, le préposé aux ingrédients ne fit aucune erreur. Et la potion glouglouta gentiment, des bulles éclatant à sa surface émeraude lisse. Je tapai dans la main de James qui me sauta dans les bras. Il me lâcha et le professeur se rapprocha du chaudron. Il se pencha quelque peu, puis donna vingt points à nos maisons respectives.

Je rangeai mes affaires et sortis de la salle. Du moins, je tentai de le faire quand une main m'agrippa fermement le bras droit. Je me retournai et toisai mon frère.

-C'est l'heure du repas. Après, j'ai du temps libre, ça te dis qu'on se voit ?

-Comme tu veux Sissy.

Il grogna.

-Tu peux éviter d'utiliser ce surnom, s'il te plaît ?

-Je vais essayer...

Je souris en montrant mes dents.

-J'aime pas ce sourire...

-Oh... Pourquoi ? Ronronnai-je.

-La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, je me suis retrouvé au lit sans manger.

-C'est du passé...

-C'était pendant les vacances.

-Ah, oui. C'est vrai !

Il se mit à ronchonner et marmonna un truc incompréhensible. Je lui plaquai une bise sur la joue et filai rejoindre Elsa et ma table au pas de course, laissant plantés là mon frère et son copain.

-Depuis quand tu traînes avec des lions ?

-C'est mon frère.

-Tu rigoles ? Je l'ai reconnu. C'était Potter !

-C'est l'ami de mon frère.

-C'est pas une raison pour lui frapper dans la main...

-Tu as échappé à une mort certaine El ! En es-tu consciente !

-De quoi ?

-James aurait pu foirer la potion !

On éclata de rire. Je tentai de reprendre mon sérieux tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé. Je passai ma main droite sur le visage et soupirai. Je sentis alors deux mains sur mes épaules. Je tournai lentement la tête pour me retrouver à deux centimètres du visage de Lucius Malefoy. Il sourit et franchit la courte distance qui séparait nos lèvres. Il me lâcha et me caressa la joue gauche de sa main droite. Finalement, il partit s'asseoir d'un pas nonchalant de l'autre côté de la table.

-Tu sors toujours avec Lucius ?

-Ouais.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble Mibby ?

-Euh... Depuis au moins trois ans... Ouais, c'est la troisième année...

-Dommage pour toi Mib...

-Je sais...

J'entamai la salade verte et les tomates. Je bus un verre de jus de citrouille et commençai à manger.

-Après manger, ça te dis d'aller dans le parc avec les autres ?

-J'aurais bien voulu, mais mon frère...

-Il traîne avec nous, je te rappelle.

Je souris.

-Je ne te parle pas de Regulus mais de Sirius.

-Ah. OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

-Il espère pouvoir me parler.

-Donc on se reverra en métamorphose...

-Sauf si tu sèches, en effet.

-Alors à tout à l'heure Mibby !

-À tout à l'heure El !

Je sortis de la salle à manger et allai poser mes affaires de trop. Une fois sortie de la salle commune des Serpentards, je manquai de rentrer dans mon frère. Voulant reculer, je perdis l'équilibre contre James qui s'était arrêté derrière moi. Je me retrouvai la tête sur son ventre et les bras sur ses genoux. Je clignai des yeux.

-Euh... Médora ? Tu veux bien te lever ? C'est un peu gênant, là...

-Oh ! Désolée...

Je me relevai d'un coup, et aidai l'amortisseur à lunettes.

-Mibbou, je te présente mes meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin...

-Enchantée.

Il hocha la tête.

-Et Peter Pettigrow.

-Hm...

Je lui souris et il se mit à se dandiner, mal à l'aise.

-Les gars, c'est ma sœur. Elle s'appelle...

-Médora Isabelle Black, finit James.

-Mais mes amis m'appellent Mibby.

-Un petit tour près du lac, ça te dis sœurette ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas...

-Alors on y va ?

-On y va...

Mon frère passa son bras autour de mon cou et m'entraîna vers l'extérieur. J'acceptai avec plaisir cette étreinte et me blottis contre lui. James le prit par l'autre bras, tandis que Remus me prenait la main gauche et me la broyait. Peter restait derrière. Ils parlaient beaucoup et me faisaient rire. Une fois au bord du lac, on s'installa derrière un épais buisson. Sirius se laissa tomber et s'allongea. Il entraîna tout le monde. Ce qui fit que je me retrouvai écrasée entre mon frère et Lupin.

-Je peux respirer ?

-Non.

-Sissy...

-Okay !

Sirius eu la bonté d'âme de décaler son (volumineux) corps vers la droite.

-Ouf ! De l'air !

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Je me tournai vers mon voisin de gauche, Lupin.

-Bien sûr.

-Vous êtes frère et sœur, mais dans la même année...

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Nous sommes jumeaux...

-Qu'est-ce-que tu nous as caché d'autre ?

James et Remus, d'une seule voix, s'étaient tournés vers mon double raté. Il inspira.

-Rien. Hormis que ma sœur est lycanthrope.

-Sissy !

-T'inquiètes pas.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Elle appartenait à Remus.

-Tu n'es pas seule.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est censé être secret.

-C'est quand la prochaine lune ?

-Dans deux jours...

Je soupirai.

-Tu vas où à ce moment-là ?

-Dans un cachot.

Peter eut un regard effrayé.

-Je le ferme à clé, l'insonorise et cache ma baguette et la clé. J'ai toujours fait de sorte pour que le loup n'ait pas accès à mes souvenirs ou mes pensées.

-Si tu veux, petite sœur, on peut d'aider...

-Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas.

-Heureusement !

L'ironie perçait dans ma voix.

-Non, reprit Remus, j'en suis un, moi aussi.

Je le dévisageai, abasourdie.

-Alors ? Tu viendras ou pas ?

-Pff... Pourquoi ? Je vous préviens que c'est dangereux... pour vous...

-Normal !

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris le danger...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'en n'êtes pas conscient... Remus...

-Tu peux m'appeler Lunard.

-Comme tu veux. Lunard, tu sais le contrôler, j'imagine ?

-Oui.

-Moi, non. Il n'a accès à aucune information m'appartenant. Aucune. Et je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai aucun moyen de contrôle dessus.

-Eh bien ! Quel est le problème ?

-Il pourrait vous attaquer. Et je n'y pourrais rien...

-Tu verras bien !

-Mmh...

Je me redressai un peu. Je répondis au signe de la main de Lucius qui arrivait au loin. Sirius haussa un sourcil et James les fronça. Je piquai un fard.

-Attends... non ? Tu sors avec Lucius ?

-...

Je rougis encore plus.

-C'est pas vrai... Ma jumelle sort avec Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne va pas durer longtemps...

-Ouf...

-Merci.

-Je ne veux pas avoir Malefoy comme beau-frère. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hilarant.

-Fais pas la tête Mibbou...

-Je fais pas la tête mon vieux. Je remarque juste que j'ai cours de métamorphose dans à peine dix minutes. Et toi ?

-J'ai... histoire de la magie...

-Bonne chance frérot !

Je me lève d'un coup et courus rejoindre le groupe de Serpentards qui m'attendait patiemment à côté de la porte. Lucius me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Puis il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me plaqua à lui. Je lançai un clin d'œil vers Elsa. Elle me fit un signe de la main. Regulus se dressa devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la honte de la famille ?

* * *

**Voraciy666**


	3. Précipitation

**Disclaimers : **appartien Rowling, sauf Elsa, Mibbou et le prof de DCFM.

**Genre :** Bah... Pas Yaoi, plus tard, peut-être... (dans une autre histoire, évidemment)

**Pairing :** Alooooors : Lucius x OC - Sirius X OC - Remus x OC - James x OC- Severus x OC - Voldemort/Tom Jedusor Junior x OC (Non, mon personnage n'est pas une pute.) [Dans l'ordre, je crois, dans toute l'histoire et pas que dans ce chapoutre]

**Merci :** (tant que j'y pense) à **Tiickel** pour ces commentaires qui m'ont remonté le moral (ce dont j'avais _grandement_ besoin), à Anne-Laure pour m'avoir proposé cette histoire (c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée) et d'avoir lu le début (elle m'a lâché après), à JoAnKim pour avoir testé la dernière version.

**Note :** Merci à JoAnKim pour avoir perdu ma feuille dans le sillage de la psychopathe avec laquelle nous partageons la chambre, et qui l'a jeté... Donc, ce qui fait que je dois la réécrire ! (-') *J'ai les nerfs, pour être polie*.

**Remarque :** Au fait, **Tiickel**, rien que pour toi (ou plutôt, suite à tes reviews), la fin sera modifiée.

Bref, Bonne Lecture !

Corrigé par Selijah

* * *

-Je lui faisais comprendre que nous étions dans la même année, et ce depuis quatre ans.

-Mmh...

On commença à marcher. Regulus avançait à ma gauche et Lucius me tenait toujours. Je posai ma tête contre son cou. Mon frère dût nous quitter. Arrivée en classe, je lâchai mon petit ami après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez, et allai m'asseoir aux côtés d'Elsa.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Cette conversation avec Potter ?

-Avec mon frère, tu veux dire. Sympa et animée...

-Hm...

-Oh ! El ! Fais pas la tête !

-Mademoiselle Black veut sûrement commenter le cours !

Je grinçai des dents sous la voie stridente du professeur.

-Pas du tout madame...

-Alors taisez-vous !

-Oui madame.

Je me cachai derrière le livre du cours. "_Les Animagi_". Pff... Long mais très facile à faire, d'après Regulus et mes parents.

Je soupirai... et reçus le coude de ma voisine dans les côtes. Relevant la tête, je croisai le regard de la prof... Cette dernière se massa le nez en fermant les yeux et me fit comprendre de prendre mes affaires, de sortir et d'aller en classe de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM).

Je m'exécutai et me retrouvai devant la porte en bois. J'inspirai, fermai les yeux et toquai.

-Entrez. Mademoiselle Black ! Que voulez-vous ?

-Je me suis fait virer de cours de métamorphoses, couinai-je.

-Asseyez-vous, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

-Bien professeur.

Je m'installai à une table du fond et ouvris un livre de cours au hasard. Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard furieux de Regulus. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur ma chaise et remarquai un papier plié en quatre. Reconnaissant l'écriture de ma meilleure amie, je compris qu'elle avait dû le glisser dans mes affaires.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

Cette simple phrase me troubla au plus profond de moi. Je me mis à fixer le papier jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se mettent à avoir la vue trouble.

J'inspirai un coup et commençai mon devoir de potion. Je grattai le parchemin avec ferveur, voulant à tout prix effacer les problèmes de ma mémoire. À la fin du rouleau, je remarquai qu'avoir retrouvé mon frère ne m'avait pas aidé. Au contraire...

Je rangeai le devoir de potion dans mon sac et sortis le livre de divination, espérant m'y perdre, une fois pour toutes. Alors que j'apprenais les diverses manières de lire le futur et sur toutes matières (main, marc de café...), la porte s'ouvrit et j'eus un voisin. Je le regardai. Lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sirius ? murmurai-je entre mes dents.

-Chahuté en cours.

Je relevai les yeux et remarquai le regard perçant de mon frère.

-Et toi ?

-J'écoutais pas madame métamorphose.

Il pouffa de rire silencieusement et je me mordis la lèvre et un goût ferreux de sang m'emplit la bouche.

Il me serra la main sous la table et ses yeux noirs se mirent à briller.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais pris l'initiative de venir me voir.

-Moi aussi, j'en suis heureuse.

Il fit le sourire que j'aimais tant : un sourire d'ombre et de lumière, un sourire complice et espiègle, un sourire gamin, un sourire beau à en pleurer... Ce que je fis, d'ailleurs. Il me lâcha la main et elle retomba sur mes genoux. Je battis des paupières pour chasser ces larmes traîtresses. J'allai les essuyer d'un revers de manche, quand la main de mon frère les chassa à ma place, du bout des doigts. Il me plaqua contre lui et me serra fort. Il me relâcha et se plongea dans ses devoirs. Je me replongeai dans le livre divinatoire. Sa main gauche s'empara de la mienne, et son pouce me caressa la paume de la main. Je pressai cette main réconfortante. Depuis notre enfance, ce geste était un signe de réconfort, de soutien et d'attache mutuelle. Je rangeai le livre de divination et optai pour celui de métamorphose. J'ouvris le livre à la page des Animagi. Je sentis Sirius se raidir un bref instant.

-Tu t'intéresses à ce sujet ?

Il chuchotai, à deux centimètres de mon oreille.

-Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Ah...

Je frissonnai au contact de son expiration. J'emprisonnai sa main dans la mienne et rendis sa caresse. Il serra la main et je terminai le paragraphe sur la métamorphose.

Au même moment, la cloche sonna. C'était l'heure de changer de cours. Regulus arriva et se planta devant moi.

-Si je te vois encore une fois avec Sirius, je te bannis. Compris ?

-Compris, rétorquai-je d'une voix froide.

J'avais revêtu un visage impassible et froid. Un visage qui plu à mon frère cadet. Il sourit et me caressa la joue doucement, puis il partit. Je n'avais pas lâché la main réconfortante de mon jumeau. Je me levai et avançai d'un rang, pendant que les Gryffondors et Serpentards de quatrième année se pressaient.

Elsa s'assit à mes côtés en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais ne dit pas un mot. Je soupirai.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos livres. Laissez vos sacs ici, prenez vos baguettes et suivez-moi.

Je me levai en vitesse. Le prof nous mena dans une pièce adjacente où un placard remuait étrangement.

-Dedans se trouve un épouvantard.

Je pâlis.

-Vous allez tous passer et l'affronter. Des questions ? Oui, mademoiselle Black ?

-Avez-vous une bonne raison pour m'y obliger ?

-Avez-vous une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire ?

-Oui. Mes peurs ne regardent que moi et cette créature est au programme de troisième année.

-C'est un travail noté. Tous le monde passera.

-Même vous ?

-Même moi.

-Honneur aux plus âgés...

Il ouvrit le placard d'un geste. Un énorme serpent glissa hors de de l'armoire.

-Riddikulus !

Le serpent se changea en ficelle.

-Maintenant, formez une file droite !

Je filai au bout. Histoire de ne pas être première, mais pas non plus dernière. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de trouver ce dont j'avais le plus peur... Mais je ne voyais pas.

-Et toi ?

-Pardon ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Mon frère était juste devant.

-Je disais que je ne savais pas ce qui me ferait le plus peur. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus...

-La pleine lune, non ?

Remus était derrière moi.

-Je ne crois pas. La voir m'envoie les ennuis et le stress en pleine figure, mais sans plus...

-Et toi James ?

-Ça sera ma surprise..

Je le regardai. Il souriait comme d'habitude, mais je sentais que ce n'était qu'une façade.

De nous quatre, il passa le premier. De la fumée forma un squelette noir, portant une faux dorée. Perdant toute retenue, Potter hurla, figé. Ni une ni deux, je le giflai, ce qui lui rendit ses esprits.

-Riddikulus !

Le squelette tomba en pièce ce fut le tour de Sirius. Un détraqueur apparut.

-Riddikulus !

Le détraqueur explosa en confettis de toutes les couleurs.

-Pas mal, petit frère...

-Merci, petite sœur.

Mon tour arriva. Mais rien ne se passa. Voulant me retourner pour demander au professeur où était passé l'épouvantard, je remarquai que j'étais enfermée. Je me mis à taper contre les parois. Je paniquai. Puis je remarquai avec horreur que l'air se raréfiait. Cette découverte me calma. J'attrapai ma baguette et luttai contre l'évanouissement.

-Riddikulus...

Ça ne marchait pas.

-Riddikulus !

La cage fondit. Je vacillai sous l'abondance d'oxygène. Je m'évanouis dans les bras de James. Tout vira au noir...

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. Je refermai les paupières. Je sentis une sorte d'étau enserrant ma main. Je bougeai les doigts, l'étau se desserra.

-Lucius ?

Je reniflai l'air. L'odeur brute de garçon m'emplit les narines. Je sentais qu'une main caressait mes cheveux et j'entendais des murmures.

* * *

Alors, vous en passez quoi ?

**Voracity666**


	4. Réanimation

**Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Au fait, finalement, en perdant ma feuille, ça m'a débloqué et j'ai dû écrire plus de 10 feuillets suite à ça !**

**Disclaimers :** Bon bah... El et Mibbou sont à moi !

**Pairing :** K+, toujours rien de choquant ! mais ça ne va pas tarder !

**Message :** Le pairing affiché va changer pour faciliter le lemon. A+ et bonne lecture! Bisous !

Corrigé par Selijah

* * *

pensées. Une main douce frôla ma joue. Je tentai d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, mais la lumière était trop forte. Je grognai. Encore une fois, une main toucha mon visage, elle se posa sur mes yeux. Je souris, battis encore les paupières et les ouvris. La lumière était atténuée grâce à ce bandeau de chair. Je fronçai le nez, tentant de me rappeler le propriétaire de l'odeur et de la main. Une odeur d'herbe, d'animal et de garçon. Puis la main s'ôta et je reconnus mon frère. Il souriait, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'il s'était inquiété.

Je reconnus, assez difficilement, la silhouette qui l'accompagnait.

-James ?

-Oui. C'est moi...

-Ouah ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Tu te rappelles de quoi ?

-L'enfermement dans la boîte, le manque d'air, la libération, puis le trou noir...

Je m'étais redressée et me tenais assise. Je n'avais pas lâché la main qui se révélait être celle de mon frère. Ce fut ce dernier qui me raconta que je m'étais évanouie une fois libérée de l'emprise de l'épouvantard, et qu'à la fin du cours, ils avaient été désigné pour me porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-T'es vachement légère, commenta l'ami de mon frère.

-Merci.

Je rougis.

-Alors comme ça t'es claustrophobe ?

-Alors comme ça t'as la trouille des détraqueurs ?

-Tu avoueras qu'ils sont flippants !

-Si tu en fais référence devant les parents, je te préviens que je te coupe les...

-Ça va ! J'ai compris !

-Tu comptais lui couper quoi ?

-Les oreilles ou les mains, j'hésite...

-Opte pour les oreilles.

-J'y penserai...

-Euh... les gars ?

-Oui ?

Union de nos deux voix.

-Depuis quand vous vous entendez à ce point ?

-Cinq minutes Siri.

-Hm...

Je reconnaissais son petit sourire en coin : j'allai en baver...

-Arrête de te faire des films, petit frère !

-Je ne me fais aucun film sœurette.

-Mon œil ! J'entends tes rouages grincer d'ici et tes pensées sont bruyantes !

-Oups !

Il me tira la langue et me fit un clin d'œil. James passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva.

-Je vous laisse...

-Attends !

Sirius me lâcha la main et courut derrière son ami à lunettes. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et me fit un signe de la main.

-Bon rétablissement Mibbou !

Je lui souris et il ferma la porte. Je m'endormis. À mon réveil, je sentis deux doigts caresser mon visage et entortiller mes cheveux noirs d'encre. Je papillonnai des cils.

-Lucius ?

-Je suis là...

Je souris en apercevant mon amoureux. À ses côtés, je remarquai la présence de mon frère cadet.

-Regulus ?

-C'est moi.

Il m'accorda un de ses rares sourires.

-C'est trop gentil de ta part, petit frère.

-C'est normal de la part d'un petit frère d'aller voir sa grande sœur à l'infirmerie.

-J'espère en sortir bientôt. Je déteste être dorloté...

J'avais dis cette dernière phrase en faisant une sorte de moue. Lucius sourit et m'embrassa le front. Regulus se leva sans bruit et partit en me faisant le signe de me taire.

Lucius resta jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh vienne lui annoncer que je devais me reposer. J'avais insisté pour sortir le lendemain. Elle m'obligea à boire une potion de sommeil pour pouvoir me rétablir plus vite.

L'infirmière me réveilla le lendemain et j'allai rejoindre ma table dans la Grande Salle. Lucius me fit signe et me montra le siège à ses côtés. Il m'avait réservé une place. Elsa à ma gauche, Lucius à ma droite et Regulus en face de moi. Je pris place et leur souris, heureuse de revoir les personnes que j'aimais. Elsa me tendit mes affaires de cours et me sourit à son tour. Je la remerciai et démarrai le petit-déjeuner. J'avais une faim de loup, car je n'avais rien mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille. Elsa me raconta ce qui s'était passé après le cours de DCFM.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr ! J'aurais pensé que Thérèse était au courant ! Tout le monde en parle depuis trois mois ! Elle est lente côté assimilation...

Ma meilleure amie me sourit et continua son petit monologue. Lucius me serra la main et Regulus leva les yeux vers le plafond magique qui arborait des nuages grisâtres et détrempés. Je reniflai un peu.

-Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui...

-La barbe...

Je me levai en même temps qu'Elsa et Lucius. Je fis le tour et embrassai vite mon petit frère avant de les rejoindre pour le cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles. Durant l'heure, je m'efforçai de fixer mon attention sur le cours. Je sentais une présence voulant forcer mes barrières. Mais je tins bon et mes barrières ne cédèrent pas. À la fin du cours, je me tournai vers le Serpentard de derrière. Un grand garçon aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs et gras, et avec un nez proéminent.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Severus ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien.

-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu utilises ta faculté d'occlumancie.

-Pas du tout !

-...

Je haussai des épaules et sortis de la serre pour rejoindre la salle de divination. Elsa partit en cours d'Arithmancie après avoir rassemblé ses affaires de botanique sans m'adresser un regard. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni faire... Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec les relations extérieures à la famille... Contrairement à mes frères... Même si ils avaient une manière différente d'entrevoir les relations ! Il valait mieux en parler à Sirius. Il saurait quoi faire, lui... J'étais sûre que Regulus rejetterait la faute sur mon jumeau et ne serait pas d'une véritable aide. Le mot "ami" n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Non, vraiment, j'en parlerais à Sissy...

Cette résolution prise, je pressai le pas. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais ralenti la cadence sans remarquer et je m'étais trompée de chemin. Je stoppai et me mis à tirer sur mes mèches noires comme celles de Sirius.

Tiens, d'ailleurs... En parlant du loup... (garou), que faisaient mon frère et ses amis ici ? Ils étaient censés être en cours !

-Mibbou, tu t'es perdue ?

-Ouais, grognai-je.

Je croisai les bras et fronçai les sourcils, ce qui fit rire Potter. Je le fusillai des yeux.

-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venue te donner un coup de main pour retrouver ton chemin. Tu as divination, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Mais rater ce cours ne me dérange pas. Vous avez quoi, vous ?

-Histoire de la magie...

-Ah... Ok. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous êtes tous là...

-Pas tous, il manque Queudver. Il est resté en classe.

-C'est le surnom de Peter, m'indiqua Remus.

-Toi c'est Lunard, lui Queudver... Et vous deux ?

Je me tournai vers eux deux.

-Patmol, murmura mon frère.

-Cornedrue !

* * *

**A suivre ! **

**Voracity666  
**


	5. Familiarisation

**Salut ! Un chapitre de plus pour vous tous. Merci de me lire, ça me fait chaud au cœur !**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond... Une main s'empara de la mienne. Relevant la tête, je croisai les yeux gris bruns de mon frère. Je perdis la tête et les pieds, pendant qu'une vague de souvenirs me submergeait. Tous ceux dans lesquels on était ensemble, mon frère et moi. Inconsciemment, je penchai la tête vers la sienne, incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.

Un claquement sec devant mon visage me fit émerger.

Je lâchai la main de mon double. Je posai une main sur mes yeux, tandis que l'autre tenait mon coude, tout en me retournant pour fixer le mur de pierre, pendant que des larmes orphelines coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Un bras passa autour de mon cou pour me plaquer à un torse typiquement masculin. Une bouche se colla à mon oreille.

-Hey ! Pleure pas !

-Je ne pleure pas...

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non, je ne pleure pas, je transpire des yeux.

-Tu as raison.

Je me retournai et blottis mon visage dans le cou de celui qui me tenait, pensant qu'il s'agissait de mon jumeau, tout en le serrant à mon tour à l'en étouffer.

-Euh... Sirius, viens m'aider à consoler ta sœur...

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que soit toi, assura la voix que je connaissais si bien.

Comme frappée, je lâchai le corps que je serrai contre moi et le regardai, les yeux écarquillés.

-Remus ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?

Ses yeux pétillaient, comme ceux du directeur, d'amusement, et sa bouche formait un petit sourire en coin. Je me sentis rougir sous une pensée parasite. Je battis des paupières et tentai de me vider l'esprit. On ne savait jamais, avec Rogue...

-Sœurette ? Tu es encore avec nous ?

-Non, je suis partie, répondis-je, sardonique.

-Tu m'enverras des cartes postales, alors, s'esclaffa ma copie masculine.

Je lui fis un petit sourire pendant qu'il se calmait, assez difficilement. Remus souriait lui aussi, finalement adossé contre un mur, ainsi que James, mais ses yeux s'étaient mis à lancer des éclairs vers Sirius, les bras croisés sur le torse. Je glissai au sol et m'assis en tailleur.

-Bon, ça va aller Siri ?

-Presque...

Mon frère s'avança et me poussa un peu, de sorte qu'il se coinça entre le mur et moi. Je plaçai ma tête contre son cou. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon ventre et j'allongeai mes jambes, contre les siennes.

Son meilleur ami se mit à droite, et croisa les jambes et les bras.

-Eh, Rem ! Tu comptes t'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr !

Ses yeux, à l'éclat habituellement terne, pétillaient toujours d'amusement. Il fit quelques pas, et s'assit entre mes jambes ! Il cala son dos et posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Je redressai la tête et tentai de le voir.

-Ça va, je te dérange pas trop, j'espère !

-Non, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond et entrepris de me caler bien plus confortablement tout en pestant intérieurement contre les les loups-garous sans gène. Ce dernier mit finalement sa tête en arrière et la posa à la fois sur mon épaule et mon sein droit.

Soudain, nos regards se croisèrent. Je restai coincée sur la couleur de ses yeux. On aurait cru du miel encore liquide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-C'est ta vraie couleur d'yeux ?

-Je sais pas, avouai-je, tu les vois comment, toi ?

-Pour moi, ils sont... noisettes.

-Et, demandai-je à James, toi, tu les vois de quelle couleur ?

-Bah... On dirait des saphirs...

-Quand à moi, lâcha Sirius, je les vois de la couleur de l'obsidienne.

-Et bien, en fait, avouai-je, la couleur dépend de celui qui regarde !

-Pardon ?

Si James et Rémus avaient les yeux écarquillés, Sirius avait un petit sourire.

-J'ai toutes les couleurs, expliquai-je, et en fonction de la lumière, de mon humeur ou de la personne, elles changent.

-C'est marrant !

Remus affichait un grand sourire.

-Et toi Patmol ? T'as toujours vu la même couleur, demanda James, ?

-Bah... non, bien sûr ! J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs, si on peut dire !

Je souris un peu et calai un peu plus ma tête. Je lâchai les mains de mon frère pour enserrer le corps à l'apparence fragile de Lunard. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les miennes et les caressa doucement.

Malheureusement, la cloche sonna. Je tentai de me relever, mais peine perdue : j'étais prise en sandwich et ils dormaient tous !

-James, dis-moi que tu ne dors pas !

-Je ne dors pas...

Je soupirai.

-Ouf ! Tu veux bien m'aider à me libérer, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr !

Il se mit à genoux et ôta les mains de Lupin pour que je récupère mes bras, et il me tendit le sien pour m'aider à me relever.

-Merci !

Je lui sautai le cou et il piqua un fard. J'en profitai pour lui plaquer une bise sur ses joues rouges et pris la fuite, en bonne Serpentard.

Et c'est le souffle court que je me présentai au cours d'astronomie avec cinq minutes de retard, et m'écroulai aux côté de ma meilleure amie qui sourit devant mon essoufflement.

-Je me suis perdue, lui avouai-je, c'est pas drôle !

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle gloussa devant la moue boudeuse que je lui fis.

-Lucius est fou d'inquiétude !

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-Bah, tu le connais ! Il s'inquiète d'un rien ! Tiens, regarde-le !

Effectivement, Lucius portait sur le visage la trace de son angoisse : cheveux en bataille, regard perdu, chemise de travers... Bref, tout ce qui montrait une inquiétude assez puissante chez le prince des Serpentards, lui habituellement si froid et si calme !

Au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, son expression s'adoucit quelque peu et je lui souris chaleureusement. J'eus l'impression qu'il soupirait de soulagement au même moment qu'il levait la main pour tenter de se recoiffer pendant que l'autre redonnait à sa chemise son air impeccable et immaculé. Mais je le connaissais, Lucius. Depuis cette soirée si particulière, soirée durant laquelle Lucius avait perdu son masque froid et durant laquelle nous avions déclaré nos sentiments amoureux envers l'autre.

Alors que le professeur Sinistra nous parlait des lunes de Jupiter, j'en profitai pour griffonner les événements de la journée. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis que je sortais avec lui, depuis ma deuxième année, quoi... Mes écrits étaient irréguliers, car je ne les marquaient qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose s'était passé ou qui m'avait marqué dans la journée...

D'ailleurs, si on fouillait dans tous ces lambeaux de ma vie, on trouverait ce que les moldus appellent des "dossiers".

Une fois ce cours fini, je rangeai en vitesse mes affaires et courus sauter dans les bras de mon angelot blond qui resserra ses bras sur moi et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-On se voit ce soir ?

-Déjà ! M'exclamai-je.

-Si tu ne veux pas...

-Serait-ce un ton de regret ? Bien sûr que je veux !

-Tu me rassures !

Il m'embrassa sur le nez, ce qui me fit rire. Il prit mon visage au creux de ses mains et nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Le sien était complètement métamorphosé. Il débordait d'amour. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide et doux, comme une caresse. Puis je sortis, le tirant par le poignet, sous le regard amusé du professeur.

-Je ne te savais pas si empressée...

-Ça n'a rien à voir, amour, lui susurrai-je, c'est juste que nous allons avoir cours de potion...

-Avec ces satanés Gryffondors, grogna-t-il.

-Et qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard, continuai-je comme si il n'avait pas parlé. Ça pourrait nuire à ton image...

Je passai un doigt sur sa joue et caressai ses lèvres d'un geste tendre. Il m'attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Malheureusement, la porte entra dans notre champ de vision et je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je me tournai vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Comment je suis ?

-Très beau, soupirai-je.

-Je voulais dire : suis-je convenable ?

Je me mis un peu en hauteur et remis en place le col blanc malmené avant d'arranger les longues mèches dorées. Je finis par tirer un peu sur les manches et fermai les boutons de manchettes.

-Maintenant, oui !

-Merci beaucoup, gente demoiselle.

Il se baissa un peu et me fit le baise-main tout en me fixant.

-De rien, seigneur.

Il se redressa et me donna le bras avant de frapper à la porte d'un coup sec et de l'ouvrir suite à l'injonction du professeur Slughorn.

-Excusez-nous du retard, professeur.

-Vous arrivez au bon moment, monsieur Malefoy et miss Black... Nous allions commencer. Prenez place auprès de vos condisciples du dernier cours.

À regret, je dus lâcher sa main. Il l'étreignit brièvement et laissa ses doigts qui caressèrent la paume. Je pris place aux côtés de James qui avait l'air un peu endormi et assez bougon. Malgré ça, il répondit à mon sourire.

-C'est quoi la potion du jour ?

-De l'Amortencia. On fait comme la dernière fois ?

-Hein ? Euh... ouais, si tu veux...

J'étais bien trop préoccupée par l'impression qu'on forçait mes barrières mentales pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Machinalement, je mis sur le feu mon chaudron et murmurai le nom des ingrédients.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'en pouvant plus, je baissai mes défenses et le laissai s'engouffrer dans mon esprit. Je me sentis un peu mieux et pus me concentrer sur la potion qui se passa de commentaires... Un véritable désastre. Je me passai la main sur la figure et soupirai, pendant que de l'autre, je vidais le chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

-On recommence...

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Un peu de fatigue, rien de mortel... Passe-moi le flacon vert.

-Tiens. Pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Je ne te mens pas. J'arrange la vérité.

Il fit un petit sourire avant de me donner le dernier ingrédient.

-Voilà ! Fini !

-Beau travail monsieur Potter et miss Black. Vingt points pour Serpentards et Gryffondors ! Et encore vingt chacun pour le succès de votre binôme !

Une explosion se fit enttendre.

-Et dix points en moins pour Gryffondors, monsieur Black ! Non, ne protestez pas ! Je vous ai vu mettre de la poudre de scarabée au lieu de la griffe de loup dans le chaudron. Vous reviendrez ce soir pour faire de nouveau cette potion avec votre condisciple.

J'entendis mon frère grommeler et soupirai. J'avais beau ne guère apprécier le fait qu'il m'espionne pour Regulus, Severus restais un ami cher et je le plaignais de devoir être obligé de rester encore une heure avec lui... Voir plus, les connaissant ! Il allait être d'une humeur exécrable à table.

Mécaniquement, je rangeai mes ingrédients pendant que James remplissait un flacon. Une fois assurée qu'il ne risquait rien, je vidai de nouveau le chaudron et le rangeai. Je sortis du cachot et attendis le petit groupe que nous formions.

Elsa arriva, suivie de Lucius qui tentait de réconforter Severus, puis Théodore, Bellatrix, Rastaban et Rodolphus.

-Severus ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je notai que ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il eut un regard plutôt surpris, mais esquissa quand même un petit sourire sous le regard étonné de ceux qui nous entouraient. Je posai un bras sur ses épaules en une tentative de réconfort. Lucius me prit la main qui était libre, Elsa passa les bras dans ceux de Bella et de Lucius. Théo, Rasta et Rod prirent le bras de Sev' et on se dirigea vers notre salle commune en parlant de tout.

-Au fait, Mibbou-d'chou, comment tu fais pour t'entendre aussi bien avec Potter ?

-Je m'entends pas avec lui, j'ai mis au clair la situation. Il me refile les ingrédients et je fais la potion. Ce qui rapporte des points et donne une impression d'alliance ou d'entente...

-Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, intervint Elsa, pour que Slughorn rapporte à qui veut qu'il est bon professeur !

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que je couchais avec lui ?

Un silence s'installa, qui fut brisé par nos rires. Je serrai mon meilleur ami contre moi, posant ma tête sur son épaule et pressai la main de mon petit-ami.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle à la lueur verdâtre. Avec Bella et Elsa, on rentra dans nos chambres respectives. Bella, sa sœur Narcissa, et moi étions dans la même chambre. Reg aurait été une fille, il se serait retrouvé avec nous. Étant toutes les trois des Black, on s'était retrouvé ensemble. Je posai mon sac sur mon lit et l'ouvris pour ranger les livres sur mon étagère ainsi que mon chaudron après l'avoir lavé une nouvelle fois.

Je m'allongeai, mais ma cousine Bella me demanda de l'aide pour coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs. Je m'emparai de sa belle brosse rouge et commençai à défaire les nœuds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes cheveux ? Ils sont plein de nœuds !

-C'est ce connard de Patil ! Il s'amuse à me faire ça avec sa baguette.

-Faudrait trouver un contre-sort, tu penses pas ?

-Y'en a pas, j'ai déjà demandé...

-Si il n'y a pas de contre-sort, susurrai-je, une petite vengeance...

-Oh oui !

Nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir, nous arborions la même expression, celui d'un chat qui venait d'attraper un poisson parfaitement délicieux. Nos yeux pétillaient de sadisme à cette proposition alléchante.

C'est dans une atmosphère joyeuse que j'entrepris de les lui natter les cheveux.

-Fini !

Bella se mit à secouer la tête et sa natte serpenta.

-Tu viens ? Je te parie qu'ils vont encore rouspéter !

-Je ne tiens même pas le pari, trop peur de perdre !

-Je vais chercher El. Tu nous attends ou on se retrouve en bas ?

-Je vous attends.

-Je fais vite.

Et, en effet, je courus jusqu'à la porte du dortoir de ma meilleure amie, que j'ouvris après avoir frappé. Il n'y avait personne. Je repartis rejoindre Bellatrix qui m'attendait.

-Alors ?

-Personne ! Elle a dû y aller sans nous attendre !

-Tu vois !

-Elle aurait pu nous prévenir, grognai-je.

-On ne peut se fier qu'à sa famille, rappelle-toi !

-Tu as raison...

On échangea un petit sourire avant de rejoindre les garçons et Elsa. Lucius me fit signe et j'allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux et me blottis dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un petit bisou sur le front. Il s'approcha de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

-Alors ? Pour ce soir ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit oui ! Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter ?

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra...

Il baisa mes paupières baissées.

-Où et à quelle heure ?

-Hm... Dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Vers vingt-deux heures ?

-Quel est le mot de passe, déjà ?

-Tu ne le connais pas ?

-C'est Parkinson la préfète des Serpentards, pas moi !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ce que je ne comprends pas, d'ailleurs !

-Nous sommes deux, alors !

-Bref, c'est pour ce soir...

-Oui...

C'est dans un seul souffle qu'il me l'avait murmuré. Il me lança un regard de conspirateur que je lui rendis bien.

-J'adore ces moments-là...

-Moi aussi.

Je laissai aller ma tête contre son épaule.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas pour la même raison...

-Sûrement.

-Cette sensation d'avoir trouvé ce qui me complète... C'est fabuleux.

-C'est pour ça ?

-Bah oui.

Lucius se mit à caresser mes cheveux d'un air absent.

* * *

**A+ et merci ! **

**Voracity666  
**


	6. Discussions

**Bientôt un lemon ! (dans maximum 3 chapitres, ou deux...)**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais l'heure tourne, et il faudrait mieux que nous y allions.

-Mmh ? Où ça ?

-On va manger, je te le rappelle ! Vraiment ! La présence de Lucius te grille les neurones, on dirait !

Je rougis sous la remarque et quittai avec regret les bras de mon petit-copain qui remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de se lever et de me tendre le bras pour m'accompagner.

Pendant qu'on sortait par le passage, j'en profitai pour m'approcher de lui.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit le mot de passe pour autant...

-C'est "_beauté céleste_".

-Je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier.

Je lui lâchai le bras après avoir effleuré ses lèvres. Je rejoignis ma cousine et ma meilleure amie en pleine discussion, tandis que Lucius intégra le groupe masculin devant nous.

-J'en ai ras-le-bol de Patil ! Il ne fait rien et me lance un sort pour emmêler mes cheveux !

-J'ai eu de le chance, moi. Potter est un bon toutou qui obéit aux ordres donnés par sa maîtresse... Et toi Elsa ? Tu as qui ?

-Lupin.

-Et ça se passe bien ? C'est le plus calme des Gryffondors, non ?

-Il est sympa. Pas trop bavard mais pratique. Je lui refile les ingrédients et le conseille... dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

-Vous en avez de la chance ! S'énerva Bellatrix. Patil est insupportable !

-Je suis au courant... Je le suspecte d'utiliser ce sort chez tous les gens aux cheveux longs à sa portée...

Je me tourne vers Bella.

-Tu as tenté un bouclier sur tes cheveux ?

-Il n'a pas résisté longtemps et je ne peux pas m'en occuper car je me concentre sur mon travail.

-Un bouclier _permanent_ ?

-Il faut être ultra concentré...

-Et si c'est moi qui te le pose ?

-Ça serait génial ! Mais tu vas avoir dû mal à travailler...

-On essayera... Après tout, si ça marche...

-Ouais, t'as raison, autant essayer...

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien...

-Ouais, enfin...

Je donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Elsa, discrètement. Elle eut un petit sourire et fit un clin d'œil à ma cousine. Aussitôt, je me redressai et remuai un peu la tête pour que mes cheveux ondulent. Bella centra sa natte dans son dos, tandis qu'Elsa rejetait sa chevelure derrière son épaule pour qu'ils dévalent son dos. Puis, on se mit à rouler des hanches sans trop exagérer, et à faire des gestes lascifs. On entendit les cinq garçons derrière nous se mettre à déglutir. Je sentais les regards fixés sur nous. Puis, alors qu'on passait un virage à droite à angle droit, on stoppa et on les y attendit, adossées au mur, silencieuses. Ils passèrent sans nous voir et on leur sauta dessus !

Bella s'occupa des frères Lestrange, Elsa de Nott, et moi de Malefoy et Rogue.

-Alors on lorgne les fesses des filles ?

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama Théo, tentant de se débattre de l'étreinte d'El.

-Mais on ne croit rien... On est même flattées, roucoula Bellatrix, que vos yeux daignent se donner la peine de nous observer...

-On aurait jamais pu espérer autant... cinq mâles intéressés par nos pitoyables formes, susurrai-je, quelle chance nous avons...!

Puis, subitement, on les lâcha et on courut jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle, puis à la table de notre maison, à laquelle on s'assit comme si de rien n'était. Quinze minutes passèrent avant qu'on ne puisse les admirer de nouveau.

-Vous en avez pris, du temps, les gars ! Vous seriez-vous perdus ?

-Absolument pas, s'exclama le blond, nous avons eu besoin de... temps, d'un arrêt.

-Sevy, murmurai-je en papillonnant des cils, tu te mets à côté de moi ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un regard pareil, tu sais...

Il tira la chaise à ma droite et prit place, alors que je lui tirai la langue. Langue qui fut engloutie par la bouche de mon Apollon qui finit par me relâcher et s'assit à ma gauche, mais il laissa son bras sur mes épaules, en une tentative de possession ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... J'aimais bien ce genre de geste, ça me donnait l'impression de compter pour lui, d'avoir de la valeur à ses yeux...

Rod et Rasta s'assirent en face de Lucius et de Sev', tandis que Bella s'imposait entre eux en face de moi et qu'Elsa et Théo se plaçaient aux côtés de mon meilleur ami.

J'engageai la conversation avec ce dernier. Évidemment, la discussion dériva sur la punition en potion.

-Tu pourrais pas tuer ton frère ? Quand je pense que je vais passer la soirée avec cet abruti par sa faute !

Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-J'aimerai bien. Mais tu n'es pas déjà... "_occupée_" ?

En voyant son sourire narquois, je jetais un regard noir vers Lucius qui afficha un air innocent.

-Quelle heure ?

-À vongt heures, grommela-t-il, ça va me pourrir la soirée !

-Vingt heures ? C'est possible !

J'affichai un sourire triomphant en brandissant ma fourchette vers le ciel magique.

-Alors j'aimerai bien. Mais faudrait se dépêcher de terminer.

-À vos ordres mon général !

J'engloutis ma part de tarte aux trois chocolats et me lèvai au même moment que Severus. Discrètement, je m'emparai de deux morceaux de cette délicieuse tarte et les enfouis dans mes poches, délicatement.

Une fois sortie de la salle à manger, je passai mon bras autour de la taille de mon ami préféré qui avait passé le sien sur mes épaules et posé sa tête dans mon cou. Notre conversation se faisait sur un ton bas, approchant le murmure.

Arrivés devant la porte du cachot, chacun se détacha de l'autre, avant que Sev' ne s'avance pour toquer, et ouvre sous l'injonction de Slughorn.

-Vous êtes en avance ! Je m'en attendais pas moins de vous. Et... oh ! Miss Black !

-Excusez-moi, professeur, minaudai-je, mais j'ai absolument tenu à accompagner mon ami pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal. Mais, ajoutai-je en baissant la tête et en prenant un air coupable, je comprends si vous refusez...

-Non, c'est même une bonne idée ! S'exclama notre directeur de Serpentard. Surtout que vous... comment dire ça ? Vous avez un lien entre les deux. C'est encore mieux !

J'échangeai un regard consterné avec Severus. Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère...

-Black ! Vous avez cinq minutes de retard !

-Excusez-moi, grommela-t-il, professeur.

-Bon, dépêchez-vous. Mettez-vous devant les deux chaudrons et commencez.

Je m'assis sur le confortable fauteuil qu'avait invoqué le professeur pour moi et me mis à observer ces deux êtres aux cheveux noirs.

Et c'est au bout de même pas vingt minutes que Severus avait fini, alors que mon jumeau peinait toujours à la préparation.

-Professeur Slughorn, j'ai fini.

-Félicitations monsieur Rogue ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! Et de votre côté, Black ?

* * *

**Voracity666**


	7. Préliminarisation

**Bon okay, j'ai pas résisté ! Mais en grosse sadique, il est coupé ! **

**Donc, LEMON, âmes sensibles allez vous faire voir ! (Je suis classe et je le sais)  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Le professeur s'avança vers mon double masculin. Son sourire retomba aussitôt en le voyant tenter vainement de changer la couleur orange ternie de la potion ratée.

-Trente points en moins... _Evanesco_ ! Fit-il en vidant d'un simple geste de poignet. Vous êtes désespérant... Je sais que vous avez pourtant la faculté pour la réussir... De plus, votre sœur ici-présente et votre jeune frère Regulus excellent dans ma matière, pourquoi pas vous ? C'est souvent héréditaire ce genre de don... N'est-ce pas monsieur Rogue ?

-Absolument professeur.

Severus eut un petit sourire narquois et méprisant pendant que mon frère subissait les réprimandes de notre cher directeur de maison.

-Vous voyez ! Je vais finir par vous donner des cours de rattrapage.

Sirius se mit à pâlir sous la menace du professeur. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce qui aurait mis mal à l'aise encore plus mon frère. Mes yeux devaient être rieurs, tout de même, car Severus ne put empêcher un rire sarcastique s'échapper en croisant mon regard. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et fus prise d'un fou rire. Je me retins à l'épaule de Sev' et on finit par rire l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je le serrai autant que je pus et plongeai ma tête dans ses cheveux pour tenter de ma calmer, mais ce fut mission impossible.

Slughorn nous libéra avec un petit sourire, en nous rappelant que nous étions invité à sa petite fête samedi. On fit le chemin à moitié par terre et on se tenait pour éviter de tomber. En chemin, on croisa le baron Sanglant et on le salua. Il sourit à notre vue et répondit à notre salut d'un hochement de tête avant de se faire absorber par le mur.

Je réussis à annoncer le mot de passe ("_Fourchelangue_") et aidai Sev' à entrer avant de le faire s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Je m'écroulai dans le fauteuil en cuir à ses côtés et repris difficilement ma respiration.

Au bout d'une douzaine de minutes, j'étais de nouveau sérieuse. La respiration erratique de mon voisin m'arrivait aux oreilles.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Bientôt vingt et une heures, m'apprit Évan en passant, pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Je me levai en vitesse et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Bella, heureusement, se trouvait là. Sa sœur Narcissa aussi. J'allai prendre une douche et en sortis détendue, habillée d'une simple serviette bien trop petite. Sous l'ordre de ma cousine préférée, je m'assis docilement sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse pendant qu'elle démêlait mes cheveux délicatement et les attachai momentanément en une queue de cheval. Sa petite sœur fouillait dans mes sous-vêtements et je fis glisser le tissus moelleux jusqu'aux parquets vernis, dévoilant mon corps et ses charmes.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et je ramassai la serviette en vitesse et la collai à moi. Mais pas assez vite, vu la tête que tirait Théo...

-C'est pourquoi ?

J'avais pris un ton glacial et il continuait à me fixer avec un air idiot et la bouche entrouverte.

-Je te parle.

Il se réveilla d'un coup et battit des cils pour revenir à la réalité.

-Euh... Lucius voulait savoir si tu étais bien revenue.

-Tu as dû le remarquer.

J'avais toujours un air polaire et il se mit à frissonner sous mon regard.

-Je... je te laisse.

-Bien aimable...

Il referma la porte, mais se ravisa et se retourna.

-Au fait, bonne idée le miroir !

Il referma en vitesse la porte, alors que je me retournai pour comprendre. En effet, un miroir était fixé au mur derrière moi et on pouvait voir toutes mes formes grâce à cette stratégie. Je rougis, alors que Bellatrix fulminait. Je posai ma main sur son épaule ce qui la calma.

Je refis descendre la serviette alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'un _collaporta_ et Narcissa refit surface avec un ensemble assez... court. Sa grande sœur s'en empara et me signe de l'enfiler, ce que je fis. Une fois cela fait, elle m'observa scrupuleusement et reprit en main sa baguette. Elle me tourna autour d'un œil critique et annula mes sorts de glamour. Aussitôt, mes tatouages firent surface.

Je les frôlai du bout des doigts. Un corbeau, ailes écartées et bec ouvert, s'étalait sous mon nombril, un serpent aux écailles bleues-vertes s'enroulaient sur ma hanche gauche et une faux à la lame rouge sang et dont le manche était recouvert de fleurs qui, en guise de corolles, avaient des têtes de mort prenaient tout mon dos. Ma poitrine doubla de taille et tendit à l'extrême le bikini.

Narcissa me tendit de nouveau un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et un mini-haut noir en soie se fermant de la même manière, le tout contrastant superbement avec ma peau qui était redevenue pâle.

Bellatrix me fit rasseoir d'autorité et entreprit de me maquiller légèrement. Elle me mit du rouge crémeux aux lèvres et pointa sa baguette pour qu'il tienne malgré le bain et tout ce que je pourrais faire, puis elle ajouta un peu de mascara auquel elle jeta le même sort.

Elle relâcha mes cheveux et me les re-brossa quelque peu. Je me levai et sifflai en voyant mon reflet dans la glace.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot les filles ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Oh, commença ma cousine aux cheveux noirs, pas compliqué, un récit _complet_ de cette nuit suffira, je pense !

On éclata de rire toutes les trois alors que j'attrapai ma cape d'uniforme noire et l'endossai avant de sortir dans la salle commune. Je ne fis pas un pas dans le couloir que je rentrai d'un coup.

-J'ai oublié de prendre des chaussures ! M'exclamai-je sous les regards goguenards de mes cousines.

J'enfilai en vitesse mes bottines sombres à bouts pointus et à talonnettes.

-Bon, là, j'ai tout. À demain ou à plus tard, les filles !

Une fois dans la salle commune, et sous les sifflets des garçons, je sortis pour rejoindre Lucius, non avant d'être allée souhaiter une bonne nuit à mon meilleur ami toujours enfoncé dans le canapé.

-Amuse-toi bien, me lança-t-il, amusé.

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Je m'empressai dans la direction du rendez-vous. Arrivé devant le tableau, je remis de l'ordre dans ma tenue avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

-_Beauté céleste_, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

J'entrai, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et le vis. Il était négligemment adossé au mur carrelé de blanc. Il redressa lentement la tête dans ma direction et me fit un sourire éclatant avant de se diriger lentement, d'une démarche féline, vers moi.

Je fis glisser ma cape au sol avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et ne m'embrasse langoureusement, ses mains étreignant mes flancs nacrés. Il caressa mon ventre d'une main légère et retraça mon tatouage de ses longs doigts. Les miens peignèrent ses longs cheveux blonds. De sa bouche, la mienne dériva jusqu'à son oreille et entreprit de jouer avec son lobe délicat.

Je sentis mes lacets être défaits et ma poitrine être un peu plus libérée. Je lâchai aussitôt son épaisse chevelure au profit de sa chemise à jabot que j'ouvris lentement, bouton par bouton, tout en soufflant et léchant chaque millimètre carré de sa peau sucrée et diaphane. Arrivée au nombril, je fis glisser le linge ouvragé jusqu'au sol carrelé de blanc.

Je me relevai et il me fit signe d'attendre un moment. Il se dirigea vers la piscine servant de baignoire et ouvrit tout les robinets qui déversèrent de tout : de la mousse de toutes les couleurs, des bulles à différentes senteurs, etc...

J'en profitai pour ôter mes chaussures et mon pantalon. J'enlevai ce dernier doucement, centimètre par centimètre, mon regard enflammé dans celui voilé de désir de mon amant qui eut du mal à déglutir quand je lui fis un clin d'œil après avoir fait courir sur mes jambes mes mains tout en le fixant.

Lucius s'empressa de couper les robinets, mais je m'étais avancée sans bruit. Je passai mes bras sur son torse et collai mes seins, toujours retenus dans ce tissu marron, contre son dos. Il se retourna et je l'embrassai tout en faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses côtes. Nos bouches se séparèrent et je m'agenouillai.

Je posai un petit baiser sur son nombril et mes mains s'emparèrent de la braguette du pantalon de velours noir pour l'ouvrir et le faire tomber à ses pieds. Je me plaçai à quatre pattes et tirai sur ses lacets de chaussures avant de l'aider à sortir de tout ça.

Je me remis à genoux et posai les mains le long de ses jambes et remontai en même temps. Mais avant ça, je déposai mes lèvres sur une bosse plus que prometteuse, obturée par son slip de bain noir et satiné. Une fois debout, je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, puis le pris par la main et le tirai vers moi pour descendre dans le bassin emplis d'eau sucrée et parfumée.

Une fois tous deux plongés dans l'eau brûlante, je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule et me calai dans ses bras musclés à l'étreinte rassurante.

Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers dans mon cou après l'avoir dégagé de ma longue chevelure noire. Je soupirai d'aise. Ses doigts experts glissaient le long de mes côtes, provoquant un brasier dans mon bas-ventre et me faisant gigoter. Je mordillai son lobe d'oreille que je savais sensible. Il soupira à son tour et empêcha un gémissement de sortir. Je le connaissais bien mon Lucius !

* * *

**Voracity666**


	8. Lemon, déception

**Bonjour ! Voilà le passage tant désiré mes plus plates excuses du retard !**

**J'ai remis tout le lemon. La partie en italique est celle déjà postée précédemment.  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

_ J'entrai, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et le vis. Il était négligemment adossé au mur carrelé de blanc. Il redressa lentement la tête dans ma direction et me fit un sourire éclatant avant de se diriger lentement, d'une démarche féline, vers moi._

_ Je fis glisser ma cape au sol avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et ne m'embrasse langoureusement, ses mains étreignant mes flancs nacrés. Il caressa mon ventre d'une main légère et retraça mon tatouage de ses longs doigts. Les miens peignèrent ses longs cheveux blonds. De sa bouche, la mienne dériva jusqu'à son oreille et entreprit de jouer avec son lobe délicat._

_ Je sentis mes lacets être défaits et ma poitrine être un peu plus libérée. Je lâchai aussitôt son épaisse chevelure au profit de sa chemise à jabot que j'ouvris lentement, bouton par bouton, tout en soufflant et léchant chaque millimètre carré de sa peau sucrée et diaphane. Arrivée au nombril, je fis glisser le linge ouvragé jusqu'au sol carrelé de blanc._

_ Je me relevai et il me fit signe d'attendre un moment. Il se dirigea vers la piscine servant de baignoire et ouvrit tout les robinets qui déversèrent de tout : de la mousse de toutes les couleurs, des bulles à différentes senteurs, etc..._

_ J'en profitai pour ôter mes chaussures et mon pantalon. J'enlevai ce dernier doucement, centimètre par centimètre, mon regard enflammé dans celui voilé de désir de mon amant qui eut du mal à déglutir quand je lui fis un clin d'œil après avoir fait courir sur mes jambes mes mains tout en le fixant._

_ Lucius s'empressa de couper les robinets, mais je m'étais avancée sans bruit. Je passai mes bras sur son torse et collai mes seins, toujours retenus dans ce tissu marron, contre son dos. Il se retourna et je l'embrassai tout en faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses côtes. Nos bouches se séparèrent et je m'agenouillai._

_ Je posai un petit baiser sur son nombril et mes mains s'emparèrent de la braguette du pantalon de velours noir pour l'ouvrir et le faire tomber à ses pieds. Je me plaçai à quatre pattes et tirai sur ses lacets de chaussures avant de l'aider à sortir de tout ça._

_ Je me remis à genoux et posai les mains le long de ses jambes et remontai en même temps. Mais avant ça, je déposai mes lèvres sur une bosse plus que prometteuse, obturée par son slip de bain noir et satiné. Une fois debout, je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, puis le pris par la main et le tirai vers moi pour descendre dans le bassin emplis d'eau sucrée et parfumée._

_ Une fois tous deux plongés dans l'eau brûlante, je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule et me calai dans ses bras musclés à l'étreinte rassurante._

_ Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers dans mon cou après l'avoir dégagé de ma longue chevelure noire. Je soupirai d'aise. Ses doigts experts glissaient le long de mes côtes, provoquant un brasier dans mon bas-ventre et me faisant gigoter. Je mordillai son lobe d'oreille que je savais sensible. Il soupira à son tour et empêcha un gémissement de sortir. Je le connaissais bien mon Lucius !_

De l'index, je traçai la courbe de son visage, le mien toujours penché sur son oreille. Je sentis ses longs doigts agiles ôter mon haut de bikini, puis caressa mes deux seins offerts à ses mains. Il les prit aux creux de sa paume et titillait les pointes du pouce les faisant se tordre et durcir.

Je frottai ma cuisse contre son érection croissante. Ses ongles entrèrent dans ma peau. J'abandonnai son oreille au profit de sa bouche. Notre échange fut long. Nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle. Je fis glisser mes mains lentement. Au moment où elles se posèrent sur le rebord du caleçon de bain, je murmurai la formule de Têtenbulle avant de m'engouffrer sous l'eau et de baisser le sous-vêtement, faisant jaillir le sexe gorgé de sang, dans l'univers liquide. J'en approchai ma tête et l'engloutis d'un coup, sachant pertinemment que l'eau ne laisserait pas de marbre ce membre. Lucius se figea au contact de ma langue.

Au moment où je commençai à pomper, ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux. Je resserrai la bouche, sans pour autant mordre, sous la douleur mais me concentrai sur ma "tâche". Je savais comment faire. Ma langue ne resta pas inactive titillant le gland ou la verge alors que ma main droite malaxait ses bourses et que la gauche s'agrippait à son fessier, histoire de rester en place.

Soudainement, ses mains agrippèrent mes côtes et me refirent monter à la surface. La bulle éclata aussitôt. Je fus poussée contre la paroi dure et froide de la baignoire gigantesque sans ménagement, des lèvres se collèrent aux miennes et le baiser échangé fut rude et violent alors qu'une main tremblante arracha la dernière pièce de mon maillot de bain. Durant un bref instant, je pus reprendre mon souffle avant d'être repartie dans un vertigineux baiser pendant que mes jambes se retrouvaient accrochées de part et d'autres des hanches fines de mon amant.

À peine le temps de réaliser, qu'il s'était enfoncé en moi d'un coup sec, jusqu'à la garde ! Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, alors que mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau pâle, sous la douleur lancinante qui me traversait de part en part, me laissant haletante.

Je bougeai le bassin, montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer le sachant prêt de la "libération". Quelques rapides coups de rein suffirent pour m'envoyer au septième ciel admirer de plus près les étoiles.

Il éjacula en moi en un cri rauque qui pourrait s'apparenter à un "Mibby", mais j'en doute. Il blottit sa tête dans le creux de mes épaules, en pleurs, relâchant mon bassin. Je pris appui sur mes jambes et le serrai contre moi. Sa main gauche serra à m'en faire mal mon sein droit, et l'autre passa dans mon dos.

Je le berçai gentiment sans dire mot, laissant son chagrin s'atténuer. Je tendis mon bras vers l'arrière. Docilement, ma baguette alla s'y poser.

D'un simple mouvement de poignet, l'eau se vida rapidement, nous laissant nus dans le bassin vide. Toujours sans un mot, j'invoquai de l'eau chaude et la fis couler sur nos corps. Lucius se calma et se détacha de moi, une fois toute la mousse disparue. Sa main caressa mon menton tandis que je nous séchais. Ses yeux gris avaient toujours cette lueur de tristesse qu'il affichait depuis ce matin.

Galamment, il me laissa monter avant lui. J'enfilai mes vêtements et ramassai les deux pièces de mon bikini. Je me retournai et lui fis un sourire doux auquel il répondit. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains.

-Médora, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? Commença-t-il en rompant le silence.

-Oui.

Ma voix n'était plus assurée. J'avais peur de la suite. Il inspira profondément avant de continuer :

-Nous deux... c'est fini.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-J'en suis désolé, mais il le faut. Notre couple ne vaut plus rien. La seule chose qui nous relie, c'est nos partie de jambes en l'air, et je refuse que ce soit la base de ce couple. Nous n'avons plus rien de nos débuts. Mon choix est irrévocable : je te quitte.

J'ouvris la bouche à la recherche d'air. Je sentis des larmes affluer mais je les refoulai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon trouble.

-Donc, c'est ce que tu penses de notre relation ? Du sexe ? Que je sache, tu viens bien de me "sauter" avant de me quitter, non ? Je me trompe ? Je te rappelle que quand je t'ai ouvert les cuisses pour la première fois, c'était pour te faire plaisir ! C'est toi qui m'as harcelé pour qu'on couche ensemble la première fois ! Moi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Si toi tu ne me vois que comme une pute, depuis le début de notre relation, et bien j'en suis heureuse !

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il était impassible et paraissait s'ennuyer. Je libérai mes mains de l'emprise des siennes avant de lui coller la baffe de sa vie.

Puis, je lui tournai le dos et fis pivoter le tableau donnant accès sur sur le couloir vide. Mais avant de quitter la salle de bain, j'arrachai la bague qui ornait mon index et la lui envoyai en un geste rageur. Il la rattrapa aisément.

Je rejoignis mon dortoir et me changeai en vitesse. Je me glissai dans mon lit à baldaquin sans faire de bruit. Je refermai les rideaux, me mis sur le ventre avant de plaquer mon visage dans l'oreiller gonflé pour assourdir mes pleurs.

Mon sommeil ne fut pas paisible et des cauchemars le peuplèrent, me réveillant régulièrement. Je tentai de ne faire aucun bruit et de penser à autre chose, mais cela était impossible : j'étais folle amoureuse de Lucius. Je fixai le dais émeraude sombre piqueté d'étoiles argentées, ressassant mes souvenirs, tout en soupirant de tristesse.

La première fois que j'avais vu Lucius, il avait l'air perdu mais affichait un air suffisant et arrogant qui me plut aussitôt. Je m'étais approchée de lui et avait fait un sourire en coin pour le rassurer avant de me présenter sans trop m'imposer. Il m'avait rendu mon sourire discrètement en me serrant la main, scellant notre amitié naissante.

Le premier Noël passé ensemble, ma famille avait invité la sienne dans l'une des propriétés familiales. Sirius avait boudé dans sa chambre et ne voulait pas en sortir, Regulus était trop jeune et les cousins trop vieux. Lucius était fils unique et ses cousins avaient décliné l'invitation. C'est durant cette fête que je lui avait présenté mes cousines, arrivées en retard. De cette fête démarra cette "amitié" familiale.

Le Nouvel An qui avait suivi était inoubliable, lui aussi. On était rentré à Poudlard pour la plus grande joie de mon jumeau, et les amis de Lucius l'y attendaient pour fêter ce jour avec de l'alcool. Ils avaient douze treize ans. En pleine nuit, j'étais descendue dans la salle commune, ayant entendu des pleurs. Lucius, la chemise ouverte et sale, les cheveux dans tous les sens, la tête tombant sur son bras posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil vert où il était installé, l'autre bras pendant dans le vide et tenant encore une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, pleurait. Tout simplement. Sans bruit j'avais posé ma main gauche sur son épaule droite.

Entre deux hoquets, il s'était plaint de sa famille contraignante, de son absence de vie. Sans rien dire, je le l'avais laissé pleurer, se plaindre de son luxueux train de vie. Puis, il avait posé maladroitement sa main sur mon visage et relevé la tête pour me fixer de ses yeux gris voilés par les vapeurs de l'alcool et rougit par les pleurs. Il m'avait avoué, dans un souffle alcoolisé qu'il était fou amoureux de moi. Il avait recouvert ma bouche de la sienne en fermant les yeux... pour s'endormir aussitôt ! Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes aussitôt car ce sentiment était partagé, et que je craignais qu'il n'en soit rien demain. Je l'avais fait léviter jusqu'à son lit, ses colocataires ivres-morts ne m'entendirent pas, et j'avais refermé les rideaux avant d'aller me coucher.

Ce souvenir me fit lâcher des flots de larmes. On était sorti ensemble une semaine plus tard.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	9. Déception 2

**Yo les gens !**

**Bien que j'apprécie ÉNORMÉMENT Drago je ne peux pas piffrer son père, vous avez dû le sentir...**

**La suite des mésaventures du (ex-)couple !**

**Merci à toi laurette de t'être remise à la lecture de notre projet !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Prochainement : un changement de couple)  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Le soir de son treizième anniversaire, il m'avait supplié de lui accorder ma "virginité", je m'étais inclinée au bout de notre dialogue mouvementé...

Si je m'en mordais les doigts maintenant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le résultat en lui-même. Je n'étais plus vierge depuis mes douze ans mais je pratiquais le sort de virginité assez facilement... Je n'aurais pas du lui céder aussi facilement quand j'y repensais. D'un autre côté, je le savais déterminé à coucher avec une fille le soir même de son anniversaire ; et si ce n'avait pas été moi, je crois bien que j'aurais rompu... En y repensant, son attitude avait complètement été modifiée dès le lendemain. D'un point de vue extérieur, il était tendre et très attentif à moi, mais en vérité tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était expérimenter le plus de positions possibles et j'étais le sujet d'expérimentation idéal !

Je serrai mes poings de rage contenue, puis soupirai, vaincue. Je me relevai et sortis une fiole emplie d'un liquide bleu nuit que j'avalai cul sec avant d'aller me coucher en vitesse. Amplement aidée par la potion de sommeil sans rêve ingurgitée, je sombrai dans les limbes sombres caractérisant mon domaine de repos...

Bella me réveilla en me secouant énergiquement, comme à son habitude... Mon cœur en lambeaux, je fonçai m'astiquer sous la douche sans rien dire. Je masquai mes traits tirés à l'aide de maquillage. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de suffire. Les filles me démasquèrent à peine sortie.

-Passé une mauvaise nuit ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Je...

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Lucius et moi avons... rompu...

-Merde ! S'exclama ma cousine. T'es sûre que tu veux aller en cours ?

-Je dois faire croire que ça va, que je m'en fiche...

-... Hm... T'es courageuse...

Je lui souris timidement.

-Et puis, avec la baffe que je lui ai collée, j'aimerais savoir si il est marqué !

-Je comprends, ricana ma cousine.

Cissy me tapota gentiment l'épaule en m'adressant un sourire triste. Je tentai de lui faire un grand sourire, mais je ne réussis qu'à réaliser une grimace pouvant s'apparenter à un rictus. Bella me tendit un miroir portatif.

-Entraine-toi, me dit-elle simplement.

C'est ce que je fis. Durant la demi-heure de libre, je m'entraînai à sourire paisiblement et à rendre mes yeux pétillants, comme à l'ordinaire. Fière du résultat, je me pavanai devant Bella avec mon sourire enjoué et ma mine réjouie. Nullement éblouie, elle lâcha sans me regarder et d'une voix désintéressé que je n'avais plus qu'à m'occuper de ma voix. Je me mis à bouder en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils, histoire d'extérioriser mon mécontentement. Je relevai la tête pointant mon nez vers le plafond.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Fis-je d'une voix hautaine et nullement tremblante.

-Pour une jeune fille au cœur brisé.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Ça va bien faire six mois que je sais que c'est mort entre nous lui et moi !

-Ah bon ? Et qui était limite en pleurs il y a moins d'une heure ?

-Le contre-coup du choc. Tu comprends, quand c'est réalisé on a du mal à le croire...

-Mon œil ! Se moqua-t-elle en tressant ses cheveux. Bref on va pas épiloguer plus longtemps, allons manger !

-Bonne idée ! M'écriai-je en m'élançant vers la porte, esquivant une brosse à cheveux.

-Lâche !

-On ne dit pas lâche ! Fis-je en me retournant, une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre, un doigt en l'air. On dit "Serpentard" ! Nuance !

Je fuis cette furie à la chevelure noire et tressée pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami en train de parler avec Elsa. Cette dernière me sourit, alors que son interlocuteur me regarda avec un air inquiet. J'affichai un sourire heureux.

-Salut ! Fis-je d'une voix enjouée.

-Bah, t'as la forme, toi ! Remarqua ma meilleure amie.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Severus.

-Comme un bébé ! Et vous ?

-Bien merci, répondirent en même temps Elsa et Severus.

-Je vois !

On éclata de rire tous les trois.

-On va manger ? Proposa Elsa.

-Oh oui !

-Ventre à pattes ! Me reprocha Rogue.

-Fière de l'être ! Répliquai-je en les tirant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

On s'installa à nos places ordinaires à la table de notre maison, discutant joyeusement de tout et de n'importe quoi. Je fis asseoir d'autorité Elsa à ma gauche, tandis que l'autre prenait sa place. Elle me jeta un regard effrayé. Je baissai les yeux pour acquiescer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Évidemment, mon voisin de droite comprit notre dialogue muet et me sourit gentiment.

-Si t'avais vu le bleu qu'il étrennait hier !

-À ce point ?

-Hin hin... Une belle quinte* ! Je peux te dire qu'il s'est pas vanté le Lucius !

-Tu m'étonnes...

* * *

***Quinte : Dans ce cas-là, c'est quand la main est bien visible sur le point d'impact, suite à une gifle particulièrement violente. (on voit les cinq doigts, avant tout. J'en ai foutu une à mon frère, un jour)**

**Voracity666**


	10. Divination

**Yo les gens !**

**Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?  
**

**Ridicule chap's (mes excuses les plus sincères T.T)**

**Je n'avais pas des masses d'idées...**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-Tu penses qu'on pourra le voir ? Demanda Elsa avec curiosité.

-Certainement ! Il n'arrive pas à l'effacer ni à la cacher ! Nous informa Severus.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, de plaisir, alors que ma voisine plaquait sa serviette contre sa bouche pour étouffer son fou-rire. Rogue sourit gentiment tout en terminant son assiette.

-En fait, remarquai-je brusquement, je viens tout juste de le remarquer, mais j'avais pas ôté ma bague... à ce moment-là.

Elsa se mit à trépigner sur sa chaise, piaffant d'impatience. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Severus. Il s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette ses yeux moqueurs posés sur moi. Je me plongeai dans mon assiette, histoire de faire passer le temps à bon escient.

La porte s'ouvrit et des rires s'élevèrent de différentes tables, celles des Gryffondors en particulier. Il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi : Lucius Malefoy bien propre et bien mis, une trace violacée bien visible sur sa joue gauche. On pouvait aussi apercevoir l'anneau qu'il m'avait offert il y a fort longtemps... Chaque doigt bien visible se détachant nettement sur la peau pâle du jeune homme.

Un sourire narquois étira mes lèvres et dévoila mes dents. Le regard gris et habituellement glacé, s'emplit de fureur et de haine. Je lui tirai puérilement la langue puis me remis à manger tranquillement et l'esprit serein.

Notre repas achevé, on sortit du réfectoire et on fit un rapide crochet pour récupérer nos affaires pour les cours. Je commençais d'ailleurs par divination ! Je me désolais de ne pas avoir un niveau assez haut pour que le professeur me remarque... J'avais une sorte de don... Et comme le professeur comptait nous quitter dans trois-quatre ans, j'envisageais de pouvoir prendre sa place. Enfin, l'avenir seul nous le dirait ! Et je n'avais guère envie de me pencher sur le mien, préférant me garder la surprise.

Bref, je m'installai sur les coussins et les tapis d'Orient colorés. La délicate odeur de l'encens se détachait dans l'air. Les fenêtres entrouvertes laissaient passer un courant d'air tiède malgré l'hiver proche, des bougies flottant dans les coins les plus sombres ajoutaient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce où se pressaient un petit groupe d'élèves. Un tapis où se mêlaient des fils lavande et des fils d'argent camouflait l'entrée par laquelle le professeur survenait.

Dans un grincement de mécanisme non huilé, la porte laissa passer l'enseignant qui salua l'assemblée d'un signe de la tête. Je sortis avec empressement mes affaires, sous l'œil amusé de mon professeur qui alla s'asseoir sur son tabouret faisant face aux occupants de sa salle de cours.

Je le scrutai tout en écoutant ses explications. La taille haute, le teint mat, les yeux verts foncés, la barbe noire, un turban ocre enroulé sur le sommet de son crâne, maigre. Voilà comment je pourrais décrire mon professeur. Indien, trente-sept ans, il était venu en Angleterre se marier et enseigner sa passion : la divination, ou l'art de la prédiction. Nul ne connaissait son identité, ni ses collègues, ni les fantômes, et encore moins nous !

-Aujourd'hui, examen pratique sur les boules de cristal. Vous allez tous passer tour à tour et me lire mon avenir. Un sort empêchera vos camarades d'entendre vos prédictions.

J'expirai silencieusement et inspirai profondément, me préparant à l'épreuve, récitant mentalement chaque point de la leçon sur la lecture des boules de cristal. Une fois calmée, je fixai le mur en face et me forgeai une bulle pour ne pas être gênée par la fébrilité ambiante et le bruit. Je faisais le vide en moi et ne bougeais plus. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir mes camarades s'agiter, récitant leurs connaissances à voix haute, ne se préoccupant guère du besoin de concentration des autres, provoquant de petits duels entre eux, déclamant des énormités que les autres finissaient par dire à leur tour...

On se serait cru dans un poulailler... Réprimant le ricanement qui menaçait de sortir, mettant aux oubliettes l'image des élèves transformés en gallinacés, je poursuivis mon exercice de concentration.

Tour à tour, l'évaluation se déroula. De par le regard du professeur, je pouvais plus ou moins deviner ses pensées, or si je m'appuyais sur ce support, je pouvais affirmer que la moyenne ne volerait pas très haut. Soupirant, l'image de la note totale de la classe s'afficha dans mon cerveau. Pas très reluisante... Un coup à vous démoraliser et mettre à bas vos meilleurs efforts...!

* * *

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez voter pour votre ou vos fics préférée(s) via le _poll_se trouvant sur mon profil.  
**

**Voracity666**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour / Bonsoir, ô passant qui... bah, qui passe, hein...

Comme la plupart des auteurs que je suis (du verbe suivre, hé...), je vais ajouter ce pitit message à cause du site et de son envie de nettoyage. Si, par le plus malencontreux des zazards, lors de mon absence prolongée estivale un de mes œufs (bah oui, je les ponds mes fics, moi x)) s'est transformé en omelette, et que c'est mortellement risqué (comprendre : suppression de mon compte) de reposter ledit œuf, je vous invite à rejoindre l'une de mes quelques adresses où vous pourriez retrouver le repas, euh l'absent, je veux dire :

Sur Fictionpress (histoires originales) : fictionpress. com (/) u/727115/

Sur Manyfics : manyfics (.net) (/) voir1profil-accountid-3182 (.htm)

Sur fanfic-fr : fanfic-fr (.net) (/) fanfics (/) auteur (/) Voracity%20Karn (/) 25624. html

Sur ¤ Fanfic & Fiction & One shot ¤ (forum) : fanfic. exprimetoi. (net/) u49

Sur Ecrivons (forum) : ecrivons. org (/) textes-regroupes-par-auteurs-f189 (/) voracity666-t7111. html

Sur le Monde du Slash (forum) : guillon. christelle. free. fr (/) forum (/) memberlist. php? mode=viewprofile&u=4591

Alors, évidemment, on ôte les parenthèses et on coupe les espaces, hein ^^ (j'ai essayé de faire le mieux possible, désolée...)

Sinon, via la page facebook (mon pseudo) sur mon profil, et toutes les adresses vous seront listées ! (pour les plus paresseux, ça ne nécessite ainsi pas à recouper les liens...)

Voilà, sinon, si vous êtes encore là, de bonnes vacances !

_Je connais des sites qui vont connaître une affluence d'inscriptions, moi..._

__**Voracity666**


End file.
